The degenerative disease of intervertebral disc (IVD) has a significant socio-economic impact. Despite the large amount of studies conducted in the field, the etiology of disc degeneration has not been fully delineated. The focus of this application is to develop realistic, finite element models for human intervertebral disc. To this end, we will first determine the constitutive relationship between human disc cell viability and it environment (Aim #1), and further develop and validate our model (Aim #2). This computational model, if successfully developed, can be used to simulate and analyze biological, chemical, electrical, and mechanical events in human discs under pathophysiological conditions, including cell activity and viability, extracellular glucose and oxygen concentrations, proteoglycan and water contents, pH, osmolarity, electrical potential and current, mechanical stresses and strains. The model can also be used to elucidate the mechanisms of disc degeneration in relation to mechanical loading and poor nutrition supply. The proposed studies will have significant impacts on understanding etiology of disc degeneration as well as on developing new strategy for tissue restoration or retardation of disc degeneration.